Danganbound: Ultimate Balance Keeper vs The Chaotic Army
by Ninten Earthbound
Summary: The forces of Hope and Despair become so out of wack, it awakens two beings from their slumber. Nint was just a regular human, who for some reason had psychic powers he kept hidden from people. Until one night, he enters into a world completely different from the one he was used to. There he is given a special power to awaken inside of him and become one with "Balance"
1. Nint's precious little life

*As humanity continued to live on for millennia, it experience many things. It was not perfect, but it was not the worst either. Many would continue to live in somewhat of harmony. That is until...Despair started to rise higher than previous times, the hellish decline in the sanity of human kind felt like it was slowly cripplingly away. It seemed like all hope was beginning to fade away into the darkness, however legend tells of a higher being coming to our universe. This almighty being is said to wield the power of hope and despair as if they are mere elements, but he is neither evil nor good, he is the Ultimate Balance Keeper...but another being's arrival is inevitable along with its underlings.*

I didn't think having this great of power was such a great responsibility...everything just seemed to happen so fast. However, I knew I had to continue to hide my true abilities from the public eye and my classmates. These psychic powers made life sweet, I landed in one of the best schools in the world, Hope's Peak Academy.

I went under the title of Ultimate Tactician, thanks to my good skills with planning and such.  
I usually tried my hardest to not let my psychic abilities give me any advantage or anything of the sort.  
My name is Ninten Diaz, but I prefer to be called "Nint", it's a lot easier to say and remember than my full name.  
Not only that, I am quite sick of the stupid puns as well like "Nintendo" or some crap like that...it has become just rather irritable.  
It feels rather refreshing to become accustom to this new school life, the students seemed to come in all types.  
I never felt more at home than right here, I know I am probably giving this place too much credit. However, how can I not with such opportunity to be set for life.

The days went by with bustling life and chatter among students about various topics. I grown to know a lot of my peers. Don't get me wrong, I miss a lot of things I left back home like friends, family and many memories.

As the day ended, I bumped into a classmate of mine. It was Jun, he usually would hang out with me during lunch hour. However, this time he asked me how the rest of my day went. To which, I told him it went by like usual, the same ol same ol.  
"So dude, I hear that a group of new students are supposed to be arriving in a few days. One of them is apparently a hot model isn't that awesome or what?"  
I slightly laughed at how he kinda came off as a pervert toward that whole statement. "I definitely can agree on that, man." after idol chit-chat about the new arrivals, I noticed the time was getting late. How did time fly by this quick, it only felt like a few minutes. When in actuality was like 2 hours. "Ah hey sorry to have to end this, but it's kinda getting late, so I kinda have to go. I'll see you around, Jun." He nodded and completely understood "It was nice talking, Nint."

When I fell asleep that night...I dreamed of something completely weird. 


	2. Change of heart, mind and personality

All I could see was darkness. It was empty, quiet and lonely. I felt at ease for a moment, until I saw some ground appear before my very eyes.  
I landed softly atop of it. I decided to walk through the darkness as I followed this ground, which seemed to lead somewhere. I soon was greeted by a sign, the path split into three different paths.

I was at a lost for a small moment, however I decided to go with my gut feeling and picked the middle path. While I continued to go further into the darkness on a hunch of curiosity. Suddenly my entire vision was engulfed by a light of some sort.

I tried to cover my eyes to no avail, suddenly a glowing ball of light spoke in a inhumanly voice.  
it said something in a weird language, I could not decipher it at all...finally it picked up the message that I didn't know whatever it was speaking. It decided to speak to me in English.

"You have chosen the path of Balance, the one that holds acknowledgement of the good and bad...but there is a few things, I have to ask of you, young man. What is your name?"

"Ninten Diaz... why am I here?"

"You will know within time, atlas a dark omen will overshadow and engulf your world...you must choose to either let this happen or fight for those that you care deeply and safeguard all life for your kind."

"...I...I want to help safeguard the life...I want to protect my friends, family and loved ones from this dark omen."

"This task will not be easy and it may even cost much."

"like your heart, your mind, your very consciousness."

"Do you accept these conditions?"

"my heart, mind and consciousness...? you can't be serious!? I don't know what to say...I am very lost...do I really have to sacrifice these in order to protect this very place? and those that are important to me...?"

"It is for the better of your responsibility, Ninten."

"I see...well I guess, I have no choice...but to accept those conditions."

"You have made a wise decision...take care of this very honor, young one...if you indeed survive this trial...you will attain your very consciousness and life, but your memories may be scattered or lost, I cannot guarantee neither."

"I understand."

suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my body as I felt something went inside of me, it was like a blade was cutting its way into my abdomen...my arms were numb and I couldn't move or anything. I let out a horrible scream of agony and despair from what was happening to my very body.  
This had to be the worst pain that I ever had to endure in all my life...after that moment of agonizing horror...I lost my vision and everything went dark again.

I woke up and still felt more tired than ever before. I got out of bed and went into the small bathroom to wash my face. My vision was still just as blurry from fatigue, after I washed my face, my vision got clearer. I didn't recognize the face that I was looking at in the mirror...was this me? I don't remember having long enough hair to pull off this typical as fuck emo haircut...nor do I remember my eyes having the hue of red. Surprisingly, this didn't shock me as much as it seemed...I still couldn't help that I looked like one of those angsty teens with bedhead, but I started to not care so much. I decided to get ready for school, which consisted of a shower, clean uniform and the usual stuff people do when they get ready for their day. As I headed out the door, I saw many just getting their way toward the school, it kinda made me feel better about how long it took me to get ready.

when I got there, I saw a pink haired student sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. She was playing a game on a handheld, I heard only the sounds of the game. I decided to go up to her and try to make conversation.  
"Hey there."  
She didn't answer back merely ignoring me and simply continued to play her game.  
"It's nice to meet you, I am Nin...Nint." suddenly, I could barely remember my own name...what the heck was that all about?  
For some reason, she paused her game and looked at me.  
"Nin..Nint? Ninten?"  
She asked and sounded very curious now.  
"Y-Yes!"  
suddenly I felt her hug me, I didn't know how to react toward this.  
"It's great to see you again, Nint. Do you remember me? It's me, Chiaki."  
I tried to remember and thankfully I remembered a childhood friend of mine...her name was also Chiaki.  
"Yeah! I do, how are you, Chiaki?"  
She looked happy and gave me a smile.  
"I am good, just playing video games as usual. what about you?"  
"I am fine. I didn't know you came to this school, crazy to see you here.'  
"yes, I didn't know you came here either."  
I kept the conversation going with Chiaki, it felt good to reunite with an old childhood friend.  
Seriously, it's been so long...ever since middle school.  
then, the morning bell rang for classes to start. I had to depart from my friend and head to class, it felt nice to reconnect with someone from the past.

as the day went on, I started to notice that I was still rather tired from the dream the previous night.  
"I am freaking tired..." I though to myself as I had to walk to get lunch or get through, the sight of these students started to annoy me...it angered me. I decided to avoid people for the rest of the day and felt that I needed time for myself.  
I avoided everyone and decided to take my anger out on fighting games in my dorm room. that helped relieve some of the anger that I had pent up in me. Suddenly, I had a headache from too much thinking and decided to eat a snack as I took some ibuprofen. What the hell was happening to me? I felt so tired throughout the day and a lot of things started to anger me, why?  
This probably had to do with the power that I just got...ugh, I think I am starting to regret ever making that decision.  
Besides what the hell is this dark omen anyway?

I decided to call it a night after doing some homework, for some reason I didn't dream of anything this time.  
the next day, while in class I started to question my own purpose in life. This whole train of thought continued to hang in my head for the good next 5 months. The only person I mainly interacted with was Chiaki and I started to feel like she was the only one that could fully understand me...it got to where she started to look for me more and such...but I couldn't let her know that many things angered me about this place.  
poor chiaki...I feel bad for keeping secrets from her...but it's for the best.  
my headaches are getting more frequent and my anger is getting worse.  
thankfully music helped me relax from such a thing and naps.

I heard that a mysterious experimentation is held somewhere in this school, but I shrugged it off as just mere nonsense. I also heard that a new class of students would be joining as well. I didn't know how to feel about this change,I felt bitterness start to grow inside me.  
ugh, damn those freaking staff members and insulting my intelligence as I ask about if such speculations are true...they tell me, stay out of it kid...I am not a kid, I am a person!  
I'll destroy any damn being who gets in my way!

The arrival of the new students...it gave me a horrible feeling and it started to piss me off so bad, I had to leave the area...I wouldn't dare lash out at anyone or anything.

I think the dark omen was here...


	3. Inhuman

I took some deep breaths and decided to return to see what all the commotion was about. I spotted a limo parked in front of the school, many students were gathered around to see who it was. First, a seemingly strawberry blonde girl wearing expensive looking clothing stepped out the vehicle and took off her sunglasses. It was the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima...I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Junko Enoshima in the flesh at this very school. After, a few seconds I get snapped back to reality...what the hell am I saying? of course the ultimate fashionista would be attending this school, I mean who wouldn't? Specially with the motto pretty much saying whoever attends here is set for life.

Oh my god...I feel another headache coming on, I couldn't help but wonder what the cause of this sudden headache could be. That day, I went to my class like usual. Surprisingly, I was not as irritated as I was before...that's strange. After school I decided to walk around campus, fortunately I encountered her, Chiaki.

Playing her game girl, handheld like usual. I didn't expect anything less from someone like her. I quietly approached her and greeted her, she looked up and smiled. "where have you been, Ninten? I didn't see you all day. Was something wrong?" I was kinda caught off guard with that question "Well...I wasn't feeling too well as all. Lately, I been getting terrible migraines and irritated feelings...it's weird. Has everything been alright, chiaki?" She started to look a bit worried from how I phrased my question, this is not going well for me. If I continue to act like this she may grow suspicious. "That's terrible to hear and what do you mean? Things have been alright. I heard people making a fuss about some of the new arrivals from Class 78. I didn't really look too much into it. But yeah, Nint, you been acting really weird for quite sometime...you always seem like you are stressed out or worried about something." In my head, I was panicking like crazy. How am I supposed to tell her? Oh yeah I gained some sort of new power from a freaking dream and I been having weird headaches, because a terrible omen is probably here. Good grief, she'll think I am goddamn nuts. "W-Well, it's just that I...how am I supposed to word this? uhm...well I been having bad dreams lately, apparently about a disaster that is supposed to be coming." Chiaki sighed in slight relief "So that's why you been acting so strange. Well, look Ninten, I think you should learn to just calm down and relax. You know if you needed someone to talk to, you could have asked me, instead of getting me all worried about you...dummy." she shook her head and gave me a reassuring smile, I think I may have saw a tint of blush appear on her cheeks. "Yeah, you're right. I am sorry for letting myself get all stressed out like that. I guess, I really just needed someone to talk to about it. Thing is, I just been so afraid of bringing it up to you...because I didn't want you to think I am just some lunatic." I sighed and frowned a bit. "I am sorry, chiaki. I won't keep this from you any longer, I knew at some point I would have to tell you the truth and I am glad it was sooner than later. Thank you for listening." For some reason, I couldn't help but hug her affectionately...why the hell am I doing this? She's wrapping her arms around me...damn, I don't know why but I started to blush like a freaking idiot lost in trance.

Sadly, something turned for the worst about a few days after that encounter with Chiaki. I felt a weird power emanating from the school, but crazy thing is, it wasn't the actual school giving off this aura. It was but a single living entity, it felt powerful...but also apathetic and devoid of interest. I did decide to look into things secretively, apparently the whole experimentation inside rumor turned out to be true. The subject that had all that crap done to him was apparently a young man by the name of Hajime Hinata, I don't really know much about him other than the information I did find about him. He was a student from the reserve course branch, he apparently hit all the requirements for an ideal subject for the experiment. This information I found was under a label titled "The Izuru Kamukura Project and The Hope Cultivation Plan" the project probably went as planned, no wonder why I can feel such an entity's power. It's on par with mine, but this whole ambition they had of artificially creating hope by basically creating the perfect human, who is pretty much just a mere imitation to emulate talents...it sounds so fucking ridiculous and unrealistic...the people here are trying to play god. This school is shady as all living fuck by this, I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I am pretty sure this guy and whoever else is the bad omen, I have been feeling for these past days...I probably have to kill him and whoever else may be involved in this outlandish ambition. These humans don't know that, they probably created the most powerful monster in human existence if he goes rogue...  
if he falls into the wrong hands, it could very well lead to the end...I have to murder izuru, but that means I have to inadvertently also end Hajime's whole existence...I don't think I can live with myself being responsible for taking another person's life. 


	4. The Encounter

After making it past several security infested corridors. I soon was met by a huge blast door leading to a dimly lit room. When I looked inside, I only saw a long haired figure standing up and looking down at two females...was that Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba? Looks I came at the exact right time. I stepped into the room, the long haired figure shot an uninterested grin at me and said "why do you even bother?...you look boring." I said nothing back to him, however all I did was give him a serious look and I didn't feel intimidated at all.

For about a good minute, it was nothing but a powerful stare off between me and this mysterious man. This power and aura felt familiar, I had no doubt in my mind that this guy had no chance in hell against me. I remembered that this guy or thing only had talents that were only found at Hope's Peak Academy, anything undocumented could very well put this person at a disadvantage...I decided to approach him even closer with the still blank look on my face. He spoke yet again "You look bland as your face." Izuru still kept it together, when I didn't respond back to his criticism...however only a few words came into my mind. "That's only flat words coming from someone. Who is going to get their face smashed into pieces." suddenly these words made the calm and composed Izuru become surprised. Probably one of the only times, this thing ever decided to express a human emotion. "H-How...what did you do to me...human?" I didn't break my serious look at all, the other thought he could knock me out by his touch. Not today, pal. I swiftly moved away from it and punched his hand away with powerful force, I thought I heard a bone crack for a second.

I didn't feel any pain in my hand, surprisingly...however what I did see was Izuru holding his hand in his other not-so injured palm. "What the?...how were you able to do?" said a slightly injured Izuru "Good grief, looks like I was wrong, we are not equals at all. Well you won't have to worry about that at all, since I'll turn into a mess. Your face that is." I respond, then I got out a baseball bat and made it smack him right in the face with major force. I then followed this up with another powerful swing, my free hand grabbed him at the front by his head and I made his face meet my knee swiftly. To end it, I followed this an uppercut at his chin with all my might sending Izuru into the air and making him land harshly on his back. He seemed unconscious for now, wow that was easier than I thought...what a waste of effort to be quite honest.


	5. Memories of the Past, Part I

As I made my way back to my dorm, I couldn't help but feel like the job was still not complete. I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just fatigue from the battle earlier. However, for some reason I kept wondering if I had done something wrong. I felt it was best to get my mind off of this by indulging in video games and the internet. So I did just that for several hours, until about 12 A.M. I made my way to the bathroom to wash up for the night.

I suddenly felt more tired than usual, so I finished up my shower and brushed my teeth. I then made it to my bed, where I fell asleep instantly as I hit the pillow.

The dream I had last night...it was strange, but felt blissful.

I found myself awaken in a field full of sunflowers, it was a sunny day and my soul was at ease with the beautiful environment. I walked farther into the field and soon encountered what looked like a pink haired maiden standing with her back turned to me wearing a big sunhat.

"Hey excuse me, what brings you here?"

"Oh you must be that balance boy, everyone seems to like to talk about."  
when she turned around, it shocked me...it was Chiaki.

"Chiaki?"

"Hm? who is this chiaki you speak of?"

Now I was really confused, if this was not chiaki...then who was she? I don't understand...she has her face, eyes and everything...

"Is something wrong, young man?"

"Oh uh, nothing at all."

"Well okay, so anyways I see you found this place. I guess, I should introduce myself. My name is Hope Valor, what is your name?"

"My name is Ninten Diaz. But my friends call me, Nint."

"Hehe, Nint. that's a cute nickname." her smile, it resembled chiaki's so much...it felt odd to me, who exactly was this girl?

"Well...thanks" I was blushing at the fact she called my stupid nickname cute...

"So I see you are the one who holds the power of balance. correct?"

"Yeah that's right..."

"Balance is truly a special power, it isn't like hope or despair. It stands out and works with both like intertwined fate."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes truly, listen Ninten. I know that you made a deal with the higher deity, when you decided to take the role of Ultimate Balance Keeper...but you have to remember who you really are. You are really more than you think, someone like you shouldn't have to be bound to such a role without some freedom."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I lost more of my identity and memories than what I actually thought?"

"Why yes truly...you don't even remember me..." she looked down, like as if she was a bit upset...why did she keep reminding me of Chiaki...they look like the exact same person.

"What do you mean? please I need to know more about my true identity...I beg you!"

"Well, I would feel honored to help you, Ninten. Just promise me, that you will not let Balance, Chaos, Hope or Despair take over your mind..." she hugged me tightly and I felt some tears escape her eyes...why did she feel this emotionally invested with me. I need to recover more of my missing memories. I need to put the puzzle together.


End file.
